mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Goro
"LET THE TOURAMENT BEGIN!" ' -- ''Goro, upon opening the Mortal Kombat Tournament, from the ''Mortal Kombat Kollector's Edition Komic ''Published by Midway '''Goro is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He was one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game as the sub-boss. He also served as the sub-boss of Mortal Kombat 4(only available on home consoles). He first became playable in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. About Goro From the arcade load screen for Kombat. ''Mortal Kombat '' '' Goro became Grand Champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. In his tenth title defense, however, he faced Liu Kang. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath he went missing after a battle where he fought Kano, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. He was believed to be dead. It is thought that he retreated back to his kingdom while Shang Tsung faced execution for his defeat at the hands of Liu Kang and for Goro's apparent death. Mortal Kombat 4 He would later resurface after Shao Kahn's defeat, during the events of ''Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold''. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu Kang, Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Kitana intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. Kung Lao interrupted the event because he wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor. Kung Lao then slashed Goro's chest which left it scarred. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung Lao considered the score settled, the two shook hands. When Shinnok and his legion were defeated and Edenia was once again free, Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, during the time of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Saibot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the other Shokans found and mistook for him, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest Mode in ''Mortal Kombat:Armageddon, Goro is confronted by Taven in Shao Kahn's Fortress, as the latter wishes to kill Quan Chi but must get past Goro in order to do so. Taven eventually defeats Goro, who storms off. In his Armageddon ending, Goro defeats Blaze and attains the powers of a god. Onaga, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had formed an alliance to retrieve his powers. They confronted Goro in an attempt to get it, but Goro unleased an ancient Shokan roar and from beyond the pyramid came an army of Shokan warriors that killed the four attackers. The Shokan then ruled Outworld. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "The half human dragon stood as Shang Tsung's protector in the first tournament. Goro took the Mortal Kombat title from the original Kung Lao, only to have it won from him nine generations later by Lao's ancestor, Liu Kang. Seeking Revenge, The Shokan Prince has returned from the Outworld to crush Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat." *'Mortal Kombat Deception:' "Kitana's army allied with my Shokan warriors in an attempt to destroy my old master, Shao Kahn. It was rumored that he was weakening and that our victory was inevitable. During the last battle against Kano's militia, however, I was attacked from behind by a shadow warrior, Noob Saibot. I do not know for how long I lay dying on the battlefield, but when I regained consciousness, I was greeted by the last person I expected to see... Shao Kahn found me near death upon the battlefield. Though he was not wearing his armor, I recognized his voice it was truly him. He used what little power he had left to revive me. He asked me to join him once again and aid in destroying a rising power in Outworld. In return, he would give the Shokan favoured status and banish the Centaurs. I accepted this offer. I placed my royal seal on the disfigured corpse of a fallen Shokan warriorand together we fled into hiding to regain our strength for the coming battle."thumb|300px|right|Goro's bio card. toasty!!!! Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Outside of Goro being able to win 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments, as well as defeating the Great Kung Lao in his first tournament - which Shang Tsung, in his younger form failed to do - not much is stated about his abilities in the plot. The only time there was an indication of his power in the storyline is during the opening of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, where he easily defeats Johnny Cage, Sonya and Kung Lao. Goro's fighting style always revolved around taking advantage of his brute strength and surprising agility. In the early games, Goro was an imbalanced character. All of his moves did far more damage then all of the other characters, and because of that he was notoriously difficult to defeat in the first game. In the 3D games, he was toned down to make him more balanced. His current depiction is being powerful, but slow. Goro is associated with the element of Fire. Like Kintaro he could either throw fireballs either from his mouth or hands. In Shaolin Monks, he was able to shoot one fireball from each hand. He could also manipulate fire in his hands if he needs to attack using his shokan hands. Like the Spinning Slaps, he could spin and slap his opponent while his hands are on fire. Goro is one of the strongest characters in the Mortal Kombat Universe. Special Moves Fireball: He shoots a green fireball from his arm. This attack is stronger than most projectiles, just like his physical attacks. It also appeared in Mortal Kombat 4, but this time it was shot out of his mouth, similar to Kintaro. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the fireball is larger, redder, and does standard projectile damage. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Goro can shoot one from each hand, four in a row. Leaping Stomp: He jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. However, in the original Mortal Kombat, he does not jump all the way off the screen; he only jumps the height of a normal jump. Chest Pound: Grabbing his opponents with his lower arms, Goro then pounds them with his upper arms, shaving of a good portion of his opponent's life. In Shaolin Monks, a Test Your Might occurs against Goro when he uses this attack. Spinning Slaps: He holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his outstretched flaming fists. NOTE: It was also stated, presumptively falsely, that Goro had a Fatality in the first Mortal Kombat game - it was quoted in the Genesis instruction manual that he could "eat you alive". Fatalities *'Dragon Fangs:' Goro Takes out his Dragon Fangs, slices the foe upward, put them in the torso and puts one of them in his/her throat.(MK:D) *'Limb Rip:' Goro grabs his opponent with his 4 arms and begins to tear them, then he throws them on the ground. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Goro impales himself with his Dragon Fangs(MK:D) Endings *'Deception: (Non-canonical)' "Goro had regained control of his Shokan army and fought to cleanse Outworld of the Dragon King's Tarkatan Horde. Though the Tarkata are formidable adversaries, they were no match for an army of Shokan, inspired as they were by regaining Shao Kahn's favor. Baraka's troops were quickly defeated. Goro had proven himself a powerful ally of the emperor. But Shao Kahn had given the Shokan much in his return to power. Goro felt a gift of loyalty was in order. The Edenian military had been crushed and Kitana herself had been captured. Goro brought her before Shao Kahn and sacrificed her as an offering of fealty to the once and future emperor of Outworld." *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "Having defeated Blaze, Goro had attained the power of a god. But to the forces of Darkness, his power was not meant for a mere Shokan to wield. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn and Onaga all had anticipated victory, only to have it stolen from them. The four surrounded Goro in a vain attempt to wrest the power from him. Goro laughed, raised his arms and let forth an ancient Shokan battle cry. From out of nowhere an army of Shokan warriors stormed the pyramid and slaughtered the four attackers. The Shokan race will rule Outworld forever!" Movie appearance Goro appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as Shang Tsung's most loyal servant as well as the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, having granted Shang Tsung nine victories in a row. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, with vocal effects by Frank Welker. In the entire movie, he is the only villain to have defeated a protagonist onscreen as with his fight against Art Lean, one of Johnny Cage's acquaintances. After Art is defeated and his soul absorbed by Shang Tsung, Johnny Cage challenges Goro directly to avenge him. Cage was fully aware of Goro's strength, however, and when confronting him, resorted to his patented split-punch! Having been taken by surprise, the enraged Goro chased after Cage. But this too was part of Johnny Cage's plan. Goro had been lured by Cage to the narrow ledge of a steep, nearby cliff. With limited room to maneuver, Cage was able to fend off Goro's assault before sending him careening to his death. Trivia In general: * Goro has the shortest Bio card video out of all the characters * Goro's Kuatan fighting style in Deception and Unchained is borrowed from Sheeva in Armageddon. * In his profile on the official Mortal Kombat comic and instruction manual for the first game, Goro is stated to be a polygamist, having seven wives. Sheeva has often been theorized to be one of them but this has not been proven. He also has a cameo in Deception's Konquest mode, where he appears in the Netherealm (albeit missing his two lower arms, a treatment that also was given to Kintaro) fighting Johnny Cage on an island amid a sea of lava. * Ed Boon said "there were actually 2 goro models made and one of which they kept changing over and and over so it fell apart over time. But he also said he had one stashed at his home it is unknown as of now if he currently has it still (since Goro's bio kard like many other characters was recorded in 2004 the year MK:D was released. Mortal Kombat 1: *The sub-boss of the game. Mortal Kombat Trilogy: *one of the sub-bosses of the game. Mortal Kombat 4: *The sub-boss and unlockable character of the game. Mortal Kombat Deception: *If Scorpion executes his Hellish Dismemberment fatality on Goro, he (Scorpion) will rip off Goro's lower right arm. *He is one of the characters that appear in the cells; however he is playable in the gamecube version and Unchained so he will not appear in the cells. Mortal Kombat Armageddon: * one of the sub-bosses of the game. Character Relationships *Defeated the Great Kung Lao and won the title of the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Helped Shang Tsung achieve Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. *Defeated by Liu Kang in MK1. *Fought Sonya, Johnny Cage, and Kano after MK1. *Allied with Kitana's Edenian army after MK4. *Almost killed by Kung Lao after MK4. *Nearly killed by Noob Saibot. *Revived by Shao Kahn before Deception. *Joined the forces of darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters null Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters